warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters/Fire and Ice
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Fire and Ice. Characters Tortoiseshell |affie = WindClan |hist = When WindClan arrive at the Twolegplace after being driven out by ShadowClan, Ashfoot becomes disgusted at the thought of eating rats. The tortoiseshell hisses at her to be quiet, explaining eating rats is better than starvation. She adds more gently they need to find a place to settle as Morningflower needs to eat and rest. Her kits are due to be born soon so she needs to be ready. }} Plump brown queen |affie = Clan queen |hist = During a Gathering, Nightpelt announces that he assumes Brokenstar and the other banished warriors has left the forest and will not return. Fireheart hears Frostfur murmur to the plump brown queen. }} Gray WindClan tom |affie = WindClan |hist = When Fireheart and Graystripe find WindClan, the gray tom spin around to face them. His fur stands on end as he yowls, alarming his Clan. }} WindClan elder |affie = WindClan elder |hist = As WindClan returns home, they must travel across a Thunderpath. Fireheart grabs the nearest elder's scruff as a monster is heaving towards them, dragging the elder forward. }} Three elders |affie = WindClan elders |hist = WindClan tries to cross a Thunderpath as they head home, but a monster approaches quickly. One elder cowers between Graystripe and Fireheart while two others tremble nearby. The monster whizzes away from them, and Fireheart thanks StarClan that it had missed all the elders. }} Tabby warrior |affie = WindClan warrior |hist = As WindClan is heading home after being driven out, Fireheart sees Morningflower walking beside a tabby warrior who holds Morningflower's kit in his mouth. }} Gray tabby tom |affie = RiverClan |hist = When RiverClan attacks ThunderClan on the way back from rescuing WindClan, Fireheart watches as the gray tabby tom is pinned down by Tigerclaw, who gives a warning bite on his the tom's hind leg. The gray tabby runs screeching away into the bushes of RiverClan territory. }} RiverClan she-cat |affie = RiverClan warrior |hist = When RiverClan attacks ThunderClan and WindClan for entering their territory, Fireheart sees the RiverClan she-cat locked in battle with Sandpaw. They roll over and over on the wet grass, twisting and tussling, clawing and spitting at each other fiercely. Fireheart realises they are rolling towards the gorge, one roll away from falling into it. Fireheart bundles the RiverClan she-cat off Sandpaw and away from the edge of the gorge. }} Rogue warrior wounded tom |affie = Rogue |hist = When Brokenstar and his rogues attack ThunderClan camp, the rogue warrior battles with Frostfur. They crash into Fireheart and Frostfur fights hard against the rogue, one of the cats that stole her kits. A moment later the rogue is sent screeching away through the bracken camp wall. Frostfur chases the rogue but Fireheart tells her that she had given the tom enough wounds to remember her. The queen stops, fur stained with the rogue warrior's blood. }} Mottled tabby rogue warrior mottled tabby tom |affie = Rogue |hist = When Brokenstar and his rogues attack ThunderClan camp, the mottled tabby screeches past Fireheart, heading towards ThunderClan's camp wall. Dustpaw chases after the rogue, giving him a fierce bite before letting the rogue scrabble out of camp. }} Rogue warrior tom |affie = Rogue |hist = When Brokenstar and his rogues attack ThunderClan camp, Fireheart notes that only Brokenstar and a single warrior remain. The rogue warrior is pinned to the ground by Sandpaw, lying motionless to trick Sandpaw into thinking that she had won, but Sandpaw is not decieved. When the tom leaps to his paws, she springs onto him, grasping the rogue and flipping him over to rake his belly. Only after the tom squeals like a kit is he let go, tearing out of ThunderClan camp wailing in pain. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages